


A day to ruin it all

by Daughteroffandoms



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5647627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughteroffandoms/pseuds/Daughteroffandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trust makes everything great, breaking that trust can ruin everything</p>
            </blockquote>





	A day to ruin it all

You see ruining things is easy. Making things great is the hard part. The days faded into weeks and the weeks into months the months into years. He loves me. You see it took me only a few short hours to cause so much pain no one will ever forget this. He is amazing, every line of his body perfect. Being with him, we were awkward but happy. Our kisses told how we were. Some were sweet others his tongue would part my lips. He held me like I was perfect. I am not, though. She was an experiment. I need to know, am I who I say I am. He said fine but you must tell me what is to happen before. Her lips tasted sweet. She was gentle and unknowing. Neither of us knowing how to work with the other. With him things were better. She would slide her hand down and put one finger in me at a time. It felt wrong. I didn’t stop her. I was comparing them, wishing it was him. She did fine but it wasn’t him. She said she wanted to try something, her mouth came to my hips and her mouth was warm. The feeling was good. I remembered how he had done it. He knew every move that pleased me. How long to tempt me and how long to work me. During all of this my phone was push away and I did not tell him what was to happen before it did. In the morning he asked me and I told him. I didn”t realize what I had done. The trust that was there now gone. The regret flood in like a dam had just came crumbling down. She say as I was pulled apart inside. You see some great takes time. The bad and stupid is easy and doesn’t take time.


End file.
